John McDowell (?-1742)
__TOC__|left]] OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: * Married: * Died: * Burial: Ancestry Spouse(s) *Mary Magdalene (?-?) wife of John McDowell (?-1742) Child List Family History Alternative Interpretation Records #1748, August 22. Andrew Moor vs. Benjamin Borden.--Chancery. Writ dated 22d August, 1748. In 1738, after several conferences with John McDowell, gent., late of this County, deceased, John sold orator 700 acres in Borden's tract, but Benjamin Borden afterwards surveyed it to William Evans and George Henderson. John McDowell died 1742 intestate and Magdalene McDowell, his widow, became administratrix, and sometime afterwards intermarried with Benjamin Borden, Jr. John McDowell was agent for Benjamin Borden, Sr. Answer states that John McDowell bought 1,000 acres of Benjamin Borden and died intestate, leaving heirs. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:303 #1752, AUGUST. Paul vs. Borden.--John McDowell died intestate, leaving Samuel McDowell, his eldest son and heir, and then Magdalen married Benjamin Borden, Jr. Source: Chalkley Vol 1:303 Undated. Robert Harvey and Martha, his wife et als. vs. John Bowyer--O. S. 140; N. S. 48--. Orators Robert and Martha are children of Magdalen Bowyer of Rockbridge, wife of John. Complainants are, viz: Robert Harvey and Martha; David McGavock and Elizabeth; James McDowell of Rockbridge; James McDowell, son of John, said John next friend to his infant children, Polly, Samuel, William, Sarah and John; George Moffett and Sarah, his wife, representatives of Magdalen Bowyer, deceased. Samuel McDowell of Jessamine County, Ky., deposes 26th July, 1808: Was son of Magdalen; was Dr. McDowell; moved to Kentucky with his family in 1783. Andrew Reed was Samuel's son-in-law. Martha Harvey was only daughter of Benj. Borden, her sister Hanna having died infant and intestate. Elizabeth McDowell was widow of James McDowell (deceased intestate), son of Magdalen. Martha had been the wife of Benj. Hawkin's, deceased. Benj. Borden, Jr., died April, 1753. Magdalen Bowyer and Mary Greenlee were sisters-in-law. John McClung deposes 7th August, 1809, he was acquainted with Gen. John Bowyer on his arrival in this country, which was about fifty-five years ago. John came as a school teacher, which he followed only a few months, when he married Mrs. Magdalen Borden. Samuel McDowell's wife was sister of deponent. William Patton deposes (same time as above) that in fall coming it will be about 55 years since Genl. John Bowyer came first to this part of the country. Deponent was about 13 years old. Bowyer opened a school which William attended, and in a few weeks Bowyer and Magdalen were married. Bowyer had of property only a horse and saddle and the usual clothes which young men in his station had. Source: Chalkley Vol2:123-124 undated David Greenlee vs. Mary Greenlee's administrator--O. S. 330; N. S. 119-- Bill, 1817. Mary Greenlee of Rockbridge died 14th March, 1809, widow and intestate, leaving five children, viz: James Greenlee; Mary, wife of Hugh Hays; Grace, wife of Charles McDowell; Samuel Greenlee; six grandchildren, children of deceased son John Greenlee; three grandchildren, children of deceased daughter Margaret Montgomery. Widow of Wm. Montgomery, deceased, viz: James, Alexander and Mary (wife of William Davis) Montgomery. James Greenlee died March, 1813. Charles McDowell, William Montgomery and William Davis are dead. Chalkley Vol2:241 References Links *Wigton Walker Create Page *Wigton Walker Portal Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles